


Like Y'know, Nyan~

by widdlewed



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cat like tendencies, Gen, No Timeline, birthday fic, demons act like cats, rin is precious, the class is a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: Demons act like cats. Rin's friends find out.





	Like Y'know, Nyan~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkWoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWoods/gifts).



> I'm so sorry this is late. I am so sorry this is so short. I am so sorry. You deserve so much better! I hope you had a wonderful birthday and continue to have happiness throughout the days and months and years to come! Happy happy birthday!

It’d happened during class, unsurprisingly. Izumo had perched behind Shiemi, deciding to play with her blonde locks. Rin had migrated over to Bon, Shima and Konekomaru watching in bemusement as the spawn of Satan teased and chattered Bon’s ear off. 

Yukio sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. At least he couldn’t complain about them not being familiar with each other anymore - they were getting along splendidly. 

Didn’t make it any less frustrating to have to act like an actual adult and get them to sit in their seats to begin class, however. 

“Okay,” Yukio called as he all but slammed his briefcase onto the podium. “Let’s settle down. We’ve got a lot to discuss today.” He rummaged through his case as the teens found their seats, Rin’s eyes moving to the bells tied into Shiemi’s hair. 

Yukio pulled out a chart, taping it onto the blackboard as he pulled out a laser pointer from his pocket. 

That was his first mistake. 

“Aright. So-” the laser’s red dot circled the chart a few times and both Izumo and Shiemi seemed to be the only ones who suddenly noticed how tense Rin became, “-who can tell me what this chart stands for?” 

He kept the laser on as he moved it to the top corner of the blackboard. His wrist jerked and the red dot shot wildly around before steadying. 

Konekomaru and Shima watched, silently, as Rin’s tail twitched and curled, just slightly, at the tip. Like a stiff ‘?’ mark. 

Bon raised his hand, reciting out the asked information. As his voice droned over the silent classroom, Yukio let the laser fall across the blackboard. The hot-headed teen’s eyebrows shot up as Rin lunged, nearly toppling the desk as he threw himself at the dot. 

His clawed hands slapped against the board, trying to snatch at the laser. The classroom was silent. 

“N-Nii-san?” Yukio stuttered out, scrambling away. Rin’s pupils were blown, his chest heaving as his tail flicked about in a hyper, twitching motion. 

“I got it! I got it!” Rin lifted a hand, only to see the laser dot was gone. “Huh?” He turned, looking for it. He met his brother’s exasperated gaze and blinked in confusion. “What?”

“What are you doing?” A vein near Yukio’s temple pulsed. “Go sit down!” His hand tightened around the laser pointer and the dot appeared on the floor a few paces away from Rin. His head shot to it and he lunged, pouncing on it. 

“Oh my god,” Shima wheezed out, burying his head into his crossed arms. “Oh my god, no way!”

“Nii-san!” Yukio shrieked, shoulders tensing. 

“It’s the stupid laser! It’s mocking me!” Rin whined, tail swishing in excitement as he peeked under his hands. Gone again. “God dammit!” 

Izumo’s pen rolled out of her slack grip as she gawked at the scene. Bon, Konekomaru, and Shiemi were no better. 

“Rin’s acting like a cat…” The blonde girl of the class muttered softly, eyes wide in awe. Silently, her classmates agreed. 

* * *

After the Laser Pointer incident, the exorcists in training began to notice smaller instances of Rin’s...less than normal behavior. Shima had caught Rin sprawled out in the courtyard of the campus, sunbathing. He’s been curled onto his side, basking under the heated rays of the daylight. Students whispered as they passed. A few of the bolder students had their phones out, stealing pictures of him. 

Shima tugged on Bon’s shirt, pointing wordlessly. Konekomaru spat out his tea, jaw dropping. 

“He’s-he’s sunbathing!” Konekomaru’s voice was shrill. “Wait. It actually all makes sense now.”

“What makes sense?” Shima questioned as Bon just scowled and stomped his way over. “Ah-Bon!” 

“I mean. He’s always napping. Cat-naps. Get it?” Konekomaru laughed as Bon kicked Rin in the thigh, rudely waking him up. 

“He’s not actually a cat,” Shima argued. “Shiemi-chan was just saying that.” Though, as Rin let out a hiss and looked disgruntled at the wakeup, the pink haired teen had to silently wonder. 

Maybe there were something in the textbooks.

* * *

“Oh my god.” 

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose. Izumo and Shiemi sat on the desks, a cat toy in hair. They waved it back and forth, Rin’s tail flickering to follow the movements. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Found a old text that said certain demons act like cats,” Shima spoke, holding up the book. “We wanted to test the theory. Looks like it holds true.” 

“I want to get him a collar,” Konekomaru whispered and his two friends eyed him, something in those words making their skin crawl. “With a bell.” 

Oh dear Lord. 

“I’m not a cat,” Rin denied, trying to bat at the cat toy. His nose crinkled up, head tilting to the side. “Huh. I wonder if Kuro would like this kinda toy.”

“No wonder he has a cat familiar,” Bon grouched from his desk, his eyes soft as Izumo lifted the toy higher, out of reach of the half-hearted swipes. “They’re kindred spirits.”

“Does that mean Satan acts like a cat too?” 

The classroom went silent at that question, the mental images making the teens pale in horror. 

“Oh my god, the sin!” Rin cried out, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes. “Noooo!” 

* * *

Rin purred. He actually purred. Bon found this out after absent-mindedly running his hand through the half-demon’s hair. He’s crashed down for a nap after a horribly-long study session. The dorms were empty, Yukio called away. Kuro was curled up on Rin’s pillow, snoozing. 

Must have been time for a cat nap. 

Bon hadn’t really realized what he was doing until his hand was carding through those soft black locks and the strange sound started. He looked to Kuro. Nothing but soft snores answered him. He looked back down to Rin, who was silent under his motionless hand. 

He moved his hand again. The motor-boat like noise started again. His hand stopped. The noise cut off. 

Bon’s cheeks heated and he let his fingers slid through the short locks, feeling how soft and silky they were under his touch. The noise intensified and his thumb stroked along his neck, tracing his hairline. Rin’s tail thumped gently against the wooden flooring behind him. 

Bon rested his cheek against his fist, elbow perched on the low table as he just continued to watch Rin sleep. The purrs were like a soft melody, peaceful and innocent. 

“You really are like a cat,” he whispered softly to the air. Rin’s nose twitched. 


End file.
